


Film di Natale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pianificatore [2]
Category: Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ned ha un programma per tutto, anche per i film di Natale.“Questa storia partecipa a Prompt nevosi e natalizi indetta da Emy Milicchio nel Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 50) Per A e B la sera di Natale è fatta di film a tema
Relationships: Ned Bigby/Jennifer "Moze" Mosely
Series: Pianificatore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107716





	Film di Natale

Film di Natale

Moze piegò la testa di lato e la posò sulla spalla di Ned, socchiudendo gli occhi.

«Ripetimi la scaletta» lo pregò, portandosi una manciata di patatine alla bocca.

Nes annuì e aprì la lista sul cellulare: «Iniziamo esattamente tra cinque minuti, alle diciotto in punto, con Elf. Proseguiamo con un ricco assortimento di Disney, tra cortometraggi e cartoni a tema. Concludiamo a notte fonda con Die Hard, che proporrei di continuare come maratona domani».

Moze sorrise, pensando: "Lui ha sempre un piano di battaglia per tutto. Mi fa ridere quanto cerchi disperatamente di essere organizzato, quando la nostra vita finisce per essere sempre un’avventura".

Gli disse: «Approvo».

[107].


End file.
